


you're my pearl, you're my shine

by fourthdimnsion



Category: Better Call Saul (TV)
Genre: Nonbinary Character, Valentine's Day Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, lalo salamanca's pronouns are he/they
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29377422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fourthdimnsion/pseuds/fourthdimnsion
Summary: Out of the blue, a curiosity comes within her throat and it’s hard to ignore it. “Do you feel the same?” She whispers impulsively. And then an unsettling silence comes right after.
Relationships: Eduardo "Lalo" Salamanca/Kim Wexler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	you're my pearl, you're my shine

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know how to make good summaries anymore
> 
> anyway, happy valentine's day to y'all!

She’s glancing at the sunset outside, covered by a fine layer of curtains. A yellow-ish glow shines through the fabric, and her eyes glisten with the remnants of daylight. Unconsciously, Lalo gently fondles her back with their thumb as they admire Kim. 

Her breath is steady, calm. Her warmth is reassuring. She’s so sweet. 

“Why did you come here?” He asks, easily calling her attention. 

“Because I wanted to.” 

“Out of nowhere, sure.” Kim raises her face to face them, and her glare is serious, but unmatched to her messy and soft hair. Lalo had buried their hand a thousand times and would bury it again for another thousand times, and they wouldn’t get enough of. They continue, “Tell me what it is, Kimberly. I know deep down this is love.” 

She snorts. “Bullshit.” 

“You’ve driven all your way to my house just to see my pretty face?” He mocks. “I know I’m the prettiest guy you’ve ever met, but that’s no reason to look at me like that. I can see what you carry in those big blue pearls.” 

Instinctively, Kim closes her eyes and Lalo finds that so lovely of her. It’s almost a miracle to see her flustered with something he says, and it’s even flattering to be the reason for the smile that draws on the corner of her lips. “You tell me,” they say it again, “you’ve got a reason to be there, and it isn’t just sex.” 

Kim nods, perhaps overall negatively or just plain denial, or even she’s surrendering to their charm. 

“Yeah, you’re right,” she admits, and Lalo raises both eyebrows in surprise. Kim finds it quite adorable of them. “I like to be with you, to lay on your chest. It makes me think that you aren’t so hard to deal with, or that you don’t annoy me half of the time.” 

There’s amusement in his glare — and as much as she mostly hates it, she has to admit that’s something only Lalo will have, and if anyone else tries to replicate, it won’t be the same and it won’t make her feel the way she feels when it appears on him. It has a shine that makes it hard to distinguish whether it’s machiavellian or just curious, or even love itself. It has something else that isn’t seen with other people but with her. 

Lalo slides their hand to cup her face and stroke her cheekbone, and she responds to it by tilting her head slightly to the side of their hand. There’s stars in his eyes too, maybe as much as hers, or more than her. It’s frightening to even think about it.

Out of the blue, a curiosity comes within her throat and it’s hard to ignore it. “Do you feel the same?” She whispers impulsively. And then an unsettling silence comes right after. 

Lalo doesn’t answer right away, they mastigate the question in their head and wonder if calling it “love” suits their perception over this relationship. They do appreciate her and do find her adorable, cute even, and sometimes there’s the arousal that comes in whenever she likes being in control. They do care about her, they do admire her — and honestly, it’s more than obvious that they  _ do _ feel something else about her. 

Lalo takes a lock of blonde hair out of Kim’s face. “Yes,” he says, simply. 

“Is that so?” 

“Did you expect a whole speech?” 

“I did,” she says, a smile shining again on her lips. “Something like, ‘yes, I do feel something when you’re around’, or even ‘yes, you’re the only one’. But a simple yes is just enough for me.” 

“Good,” they say, “because you’re more than enough for me, Kimberly. And I think that’s just fine to be told for now.” 

Kim opens her mouth, but she gives up midway. Then, she blinks quickly as if she’s brushing off a thought. “It is,” she agrees, a bit of a flush coming across her face. “Sure it is.” 

Even though she breaks the glare, Lalo still stares longingly at her when she accommodates herself on the curve of his neck, sighing softly against his skin. He holds her hand and kisses her knuckles, then leaves it over his chest, allowing her to feel the fast pace of his heartbeat. 

The two of them let this conversation sit in the silence.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading <3


End file.
